particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Forces of Dorvik
The Armed Forces of Dorvik also known as the People's Military of Dorvik is the collective defensive and offensive forces of the Volksrepublik Dorvik. The Armed Forces of Dorvik are administratively controlled by the Dorvik Ministry of Defense and day-to-day operation falls to the Dorvik Joint Chiefs of Staff who are situated in the Dorvik High Command Building in on the outskirts of Haldor with various offices throughout the nation. The Armed Forces of Dorvik are made up of three main, professional branches and two independent branches. The three professional branches are: *'Dorvik Army' or People's Army of Dorvik *'Dorvik Navy' or People's Navy of Dorvik *'Dorvik Air Force' or People's Air Force of Dorvik One of the independent branches is the Dorvik Internal Guard, which falls under the command of the Minister of Internal Affairs can be overtaken by the military when a state of emergency is declared unless their is a coup attempt by the military then the Minister of Internal Affairs can act independently of the military. The second independent branch of the Dorvik military is the Dorvik Coast Guard a para-military style organization which defends the coasts of Dorvik. While not considered "para-military" the Ministry of Justice controls the Dorvik National Police jointly with the Ministry of Internal Affairs. The Dorvik military is supplied by Dorvish made products only, the Dorvik military is barred from using foreign equipment unless for training or experimentation purposes. The largest supplier of small arms to the Dorvik military is Verst Inc, while Mesh Incorporated is the largest munitions supplier to the Dorvik military. Deluk & Borman Company (DBC) is the largest ground and air manufacturer to the Dorvik military while Heinrich Shipyards are the largest naval contractors to support the military. (See: Dorvik Defense Industry) Dorvik Army :See Dorvik Army The Dorvik Army, since being reformed in early 3015 by the Communist Party of Dorvik has a lacking tradition and history, with the reformation of the military it has begun to form a tradition of excellence and bravery. The Dorvik Army is commanded by the Dorvik Army High Command; which the superior rank of Colonel-General of the Dorvik Army leads, the Dorvik Army High Command acts as a general staff for the army, taking on the day-to-day management of the army. Dorvik Navy :See Dorvik Navy Much like the Dorvik Army, the Dorvik navy was reformed late in 3015 and had a proud tradition and still does even after the transformation from an older styled Navy. The Dorvik Navy is widely popular within Dorvik, considering the People's Republic of Dorvik's location. The Dorvik Navy is by far the largest of the 3 professional branches, bearing a number of ships which are extremely advanced and are deadly against any who oppose them. The Dorvik Navy is commanded by the Dorvik Navy High Command; which the superior rank of High Admiral of the Dorvik Navy leads, the Dorvik Navy High Command acts as an Admiralty for the navy, operating it's day-to-day operations. Dorvik Air Force :See Dorvik Air Force Despite being the second most popular branch within the Dorvik Military, it was the last to be reformed, in middle 3016, the Dorvik Air Force was modified and updated to show a large advancement within the technology of Dorvik. The air craft and styles used by the Dorvik Air Force are nearly unmatched. The Dorvik Air Force is commanded by the Dorvik Air Force High Command; which the superior rank of Colonel-General of the Dorvik Air Force leads, the Dorvik Air Force High Command acts as a general staff for the air force, taking on the day-to-day management of the air force. Category:Dorvik Military Category:Dorvik